You Look So Beautiful Today
by beautyattempt
Summary: Jacob imprints on a local girl that live in a bookstore. Story explains their life. One-Shot, Cute and Fluffy. Number 2 in my song fic series. JxOC R
1. Chapter 1

**This story just kind of came out. i had the idea but i never thought it would turn out like this. its really touching. i hope you guys love it as much as i do. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Twilight._**

You Look So Beautiful Today

_**Jacob Black**_

I cannot believe Bella chose that, that _leech._ I could give her more than he ever could. It still amazes me. Every morning I wake up and try to imagine a better day without her. Perhaps I am hallucinating. She told me to move on with my life and that's what I plan on doing. I need to get away. Just not yet. As long as Bella's still here in Forks. I'll be here.

"Jacob!" Billy called from the living room; I got up from my bed and went to see what he wanted.

"Could you go out and run some errands for me?" Billy's eyes never left the TV. The man is going to die from brain damage. I sighed heavily and nodded. I listened to his needs and headed out to the car.

I went into La Push in search of a bookstore. Of course, Billy found a wonderful cookbook that he just desired to have. Why my father liked to read is beyond me. I mean there is nothing wrong with that, but I looked up to him. With him, _reading_ did not impress me that much. However, I guess what daddy wants daddy gets.

My search ended when I found the local bookstore 'Bora, Bora Books'. I laughed at the name. The owner must like the beach.

The shop wasn't half-bad. Nothing like a regular bookstore. I expect to see rows of books on shelves that lasted forever. I guess that's not what you expect when you live in the middle of a freaking forest. I found an abnormal interest in this little store. Its small knock-knacks and books, I don't know, I almost felt like I belonged. But everything here was the _opposite_ of what I am.

Odd.

I saw the cooking section and started to stride towards it. I noticed there wasn't anybody in the store. This caught me off guard. What if someone came in and stole something? Psh, why would someone do that in La Push? I'm overreacting. Why do I care for this store so much? A bookstore. _Come on Jake_, I scolded myself. At that moment, I happen to bump into someone. _There's your answer big guy_. Books went everywhere knocking down a near stands. I cursed under my breath and I heard the same with the stranger. I didn't even bother to look up to see whom I knocked down. I bent down, picked up the fallen objects, and repeated 'sorry' for the millionth time. I finally had the guts to look up.

I saw the most stunning creature alive.

**You look so beautiful today  
when you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away**

Murky hazel eyes looked right back at me. I was speechless. She was dazzling. Her curly black hair framed her round shaped face perfectly. Ringlets casting upon her shoulder. Her bangs draped over her left eye in a sexy way. Which were dawned on by black and orange-rimmed glasses. Her mouth was gaping as so was mine. Pearl white teeth lay in her mouth. Her nose and eyebrow scrounged together in the cutest way possible. A blush crept upon her round cheeks, making it impossibly adorable; I just wanted to wrap her into a hug. And her sent filled my nostrils.

Vanilla.

My eyes made there way back to hers. Piercing hazel eyes gazed up and down me as I did her. I immediately felt self-cautious.

**So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away**

"I'm Jacob" finally finding my speech, I extended my hand. Her small hand molded in mine—even though it was gigantic—fit like a puzzle piece. I smiled and shook her hand.

"Cristina." She said softly. Oh her voice was like sweet honey. We both regained our posture, and I noticed she was carrying quite a lot of stuff.

"Do you need help carrying that?" I asked politely gesturing toward her high stack.

"Oh would you mind?" she cheerily asked with that dazzling smile on her face. I smiled and picked up her pile.

"Follow me." I followed her to another door that lead into a dark room with books stacked everywhere. There were pictures plastered everywhere, some had her in it along with friends and family I guess. Some with horses, and others that look like drawings. They were really good. A bed and desk sat cozily in the corner. The room walls were painted in pastels that swirled around the room.

"Welcome to my bedroom." She said giggling. Her giggles find the room, making it contagious and I chuckled with her.

"I'm sorry it's a mess but I can not seem to keep my nose out of a book. I can finish at least three books in one day. It's pathetic really." Her cheek flushed a rosy red. I walked over to her and stroked her cheek. I don't know why but I felt compelled to her. She is everything I imagined and more. I hate to say this but she is way better that Bella. If that's true, have I imprinted?

No, it can't be.

Could it?

I continued to stroke her cheek "I thinks it's adorable" I whispered. She lifted her head and looked at me.

"I know I just met you Jacob, but I feel like I have known you forever. It's like you're my prince that has finally come to save me from this godforsaken hell hole." She muttered and leaned into my touch. Her skin was like a newborn baby. So smooth. Her scent wafted around me. I inhaled smelling the delicious vanilla aroma.

"I have a theory…"

**And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it**

Cristina and I now have been dating for a good three months now. I have learned she used to ride horses in her younger days. She used to live in the east but thought it was too unappealing, and moved out here. She graduated with a writer's degree, and writes thriller and romance novels. Cristina didn't freak out when I told her what I was. She thought it was fascinating and rather sexy. I laughed and now she constantly growls at me for fun. I'd just tackle her and tickle her senseless. I moved in with her at her bookstore; which I helped remodel so there is more space. Each day I fall more in love with this woman.

**Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever**

I introduced her to Bella, and she immediately adored her. They both looked like twins almost. Petite, both same length hair, and the same blush that I fell in love with. We attended Edward and Bella's wedding and had a blast. Cristina was one of the bridesmaids. I had a feeling that Bella liked having a human friend. Cristina was fascinated when I told her about the Cullen's. More like Bella than I thought. Knew how to get herself in trouble.

**You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face**

A year past. Bella's a vampire living with the Cullen's in Alaska. I still have wolf duty but nothing has happened. I spend every moment with Cristina. Every chance I get. She finally published her first book, 'Blind Devotion' I actually read it and loved it. Her and her supernatural mind. Cristina's book made top sellers list for at least three months. With the money she made we bought a home outside of La Push up in the mountains.

**The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
when I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay**

I retired from the werewolves, and finally got the guts to propose to Cristina. It was one morning I finally thought I should propose.

It's been almost three years.

It was time.

She was nestled in my arms in our room. My arms completely engulfed her small tan body. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I heard a satisfied 'Mmm' and chuckled.

"Morning beautiful." I mumbled and brought her face to mine and pecked her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"Your adorable, you know I melt when you do that." She laughed and nodded.

"That's why I do that dearest." Her eyes were smoldering and filled with love. I grinned and kissed her. Her hand ran down my bare chest, letting her nails drag. I chuckled and broke the kiss, and nuzzled her neck.

"You're impossible." I teased.

"You're just easy."

"Touché" I kissed her neck. I sighed, might as well get on with it, I'm sure she has waited forever.

**And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it**

"Cristina, you know all about me, you're my everything. You shined light into my dark world the first day I stumbled into you at your bookstore. You made my heart do flips and turns inside my chest every time you smile that beautiful smile." I smirked and pecked her lips.

"I love you, I love your body," I growled, and she playfully slapped my arm. I continued "I love your hugs, your wonderful scent." I inhaled and got a full serving of vanilla to fill my lungs. "I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. I love the way you play with your fingers when you read." I grabbed her hands in mine, pulled her out of the bed, and stood up. Her nightgown fluttered to her sides and tickled my thighs. I looked into her eyes and saw there were on the verge of tears.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have waited long enough for me. It's time that you should be mine forever." I kissed her nose, reached over to the nightstand, rummaged through it, and found the white velvet box.

**Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
**

**When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever**

I grabbed her left hand and bent down on one knee. I looked up to see tears pouring out of her beautiful face, this made her green eyes sparkle at a most beauty.

"Cristina, May I have the honor of being your husband?" I thought over and over on how I was going to purpose. I knew Cristina didn't like traditional stuff, like the 'will you marry me' deal. Took me a while to figure out what I was going to say.

The tears were coming now in an endless waterfall. Her black curly hairs cascading around her face looking down at me.

She smiled then giggled, "Of course you silly man," I smirked and laughed; I got the ring out and softly put it on her third finger of her tiny hand. Then picked her up in a hug and twirled her around our room.

"I love you Jacob,"

"I love you too my sweet Cristina." She laughed and brought my face between her hands and planted kisses all over my face. We landed back on the bed, and I kissed her fully this time. I put all the love and passion that I possessed into that kiss.

"Cristina Black." She muttered then grinned. "That sounds amazing."

**I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
There's nothing else that I can do  
And I just cant take it  
I just cant take it**

"Melonie pass Mommy the eggs _nena._" I watched as my angel's baked brownies. Melonie was now five, and a monster, and I held our 6-month baby boy, Regan. I smiled at our family. It was perfect in all ways. I married Cristina two years ago, we started a family, and I couldn't be happier. As I bottle fed Regan, I kept glancing at Cristina, who I caught staring at me. She had the look of love and adoration in her eyes. I grinned at her and blew her a kiss. She sighed and turned around to cook.

"Daddy, how did you and Mommy meet?" Melonie asked as I tucked her in her bed. I sat on the edge and stroked her cheek gently. She had Cristina's beautiful features, but she had my deep brown eyes. I smiled.

"A book store." I said softly. I sighed at the memory and kissed Melonie's forehead.

"Sleep tight tiger." I said and poked her tenderly in the tummy. She giggled and playfully slapped my arm. I got up, shut off the lights, and shut the door lightly. I exhaled and slowly walked down to check on Regan.

I opened the door and tiptoed in. his fragile body was curled into a tiny ball under the sheets. He had little hair, but I saw he had dark brown. I grinned and gently stroked his cheek with my fingertip. His skin was like mine; a deep russet. I tucked the covers closer to him and left the room.

"How did we get such beautiful children?" I asked Cristina as I got into bed. She put down her book and cuddled into me. Instinctively I wrapped an arm around her.

"Because, I have a striking husband." She murmured against my bare chest and kissed it.

"True." I agreed playfully, and earned yet another slap on the arm. I laughed and kissed her forehead. I sighed and lay down and rested my head on her stomach. I kissed it and closed my eyes. I felt her stroking my head.

"I love you." I said sleepily.

"I love you too my sweet Jake." She cooed back, and I feel into the deep sleep.

**Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But i can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever... **

****

**tear- i got choked up a bit. This story is dedicated to my bestest friend Cristina. The character is based on her (obviously). I felt that i needed to do that because she has done so much for me. i thought that i write a story about her. It makes everything better. **

BTW the song is I Can Wait Forever/Simple Plan

**Reveiw lovlys. **


	2. AN Please Read

Sorry to post this, but I am eager to put another story out. In other words, I need my readers opinion on what I should write next, preferably a lemon one-shot, maybe even make it a muti chapter lemon fic.

If you will, please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

I prefer to write a yaoi XD, but if you disagree and want me to write something completely different, don't be afraid to speak up.

--

Here is a list of pairs I will be more than willing to do for _Twilight:_

Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle

Edward/Jacob

Carlisle/Jasper

Carlisle/Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle/Jacob

Jasper/Jacob

Edward/Bella

Carlisle/Bella

Jasper/Bella

Here is another list for _The Mortal Instruments_:

Alec/Magnus

Jace/Alec

Jace/Clary

Sebastian/Jace (how hot would that be? He Angel && The Demon???)

--

Again, sorry for the note, but I need your opinion so I can get major reviews :)

VOTE IN MY POLL!

Mucho gracias,

Shelby


End file.
